


What is the price of the world?

by Careless95



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Dancing, Drug Use, Drunken Flirting, Flirting, Fluffy, Gay Albus Severus Potter, Gay Male Character, Gay Scorpius Malfoy, Gay Sex, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pole Dancing, Scorbus, Strippers & Strip Clubs, rich kid!Scorpious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-03-26 08:36:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19002220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Careless95/pseuds/Careless95
Summary: Albus Potter dances in a strip club to pay his rent, struggling with rent and getting by.Scorpius Malfoy is the son of a successful politician and part of London's high society.They couldn't be more differently, coming from two entirely different worlds but there is something between them, connecting them in a way both of them don't seem to understand.





	1. Chapter 01

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the first chapter to a fanfiction I'm dying to work on. It started out as a roleplay prompt and eventually inspired me to make more out of it. I hope you enjoy it!

Albus Potter shifted on the alley steps, his elbows on his knees as he worked his way through a much-needed cigarette, a thin jacket wrapped tightly around his shoulders. It was a fairly warm summer night and Albus could hear the music coming from the club and the bars around the area, a faint sound mixing with the noises from the streets. This part of London was always busy, always alive, there never was complete silence.  
Albus glanced down at his phone, cigarette balanced between his lips. Only two more minutes before his break was over. Great. It wasn’t that he hated bachelor parties- actually, no. He definitely hated bachelor parties. Sure, the tips were usually pretty decent, but nothing was worse than a group of drunk men who felt like they were untouchable, set loose in a strip club. It really was always the same and at some point during the night they had to call one of the bouncers to make sure that things wouldn’t go out of hand. Albus hoped this wouldn’t be one of those nights and that this bachelor party was going to behave themselves. He was tired of all the bullshit, tired of being treated like he was worth barely nothing.  
Albus took a final drag from his cig before dropping it onto the rough asphalt, crushing it under his heel with a sigh. He slipped his phone into the pocket of his jacket as he stood up, brushing off the dirt and grime from the alley. The back entrance of the club really wasn’t a nice place to sit and spend the break but it was the only place Albus knew where he could smoke peacefully without getting bothered by either guests or co-workers. No matter how much he adored the team he was working with, sometimes they were just too much to handle.  
Albus slipped back into the club, blinking in the sudden change of light. He took a few steps towards the backstage room before Rose caught up to him, winding her arm around his waist. The dark-haired man smiled at her, wrapping his arm around her as well as they kept walking. If it wasn't for Rose, he probably would have gone insane months ago.  
“Fucking great news, the Zabini bachelor party is full of rich boys.” Rose said in a sing-song voice, though, the look on her face made it apparent she wasn’t exactly thrilled. Rich man could be pain and pleasure at the same time. They usually acted like they owned the world, used to getting whatever they wanted if they just paid enough for that. That also means they tipped rather well, most of the times, but the tip came with a price Albus wasn’t happy to pay.  
Albus let out a loud groan, tossing his head back dramatically as the pair shoved into the back room. He still had to get ready and Rose didn’t look ready either. The room was small, with a couple of lockers for the dancers, if they were lucky to have one. Albus was one of the few lucky dancers and he tossed his jacket into the locker. There still were free places in front of the few mirrors and Albus pulled his thin jumper over his head, leaving him in only his tight black shorts that he always wore on stage. It had taken him a while to find the right outfit for him, something that he felt comfortable with and that also looked good when he was dancing. He eventually had settled on those black shorts along with red suspenders and a golden bow tie, his signature outfit.  
Albus sat in front of one of the mirrors and reached for some hair spray, hoping that maybe he would manage to keep his hair in place this time. His hair was a mess most of the time and when he wasn’t working, he didn’t bother to style it because it usually didn’t last long anyways. On stage he had to make sure to look good, sinful, pretty, desirable. In the corner of his eye he could see Rose getting ready as well, wearing golden lingerie already as she applied make up to her face.  
Once his hair was remotely in place, Albus went back to his locker. During one the shopping trips he had done with Rose they had come across some body glitter spray and it had turned out, that Albus looked incredibly with golden glitter all over his body. At least Rose had told him that and he believed her. Albus had to admit, he actually liked the way his skin looked covered with glitter and it usually brought him more tips as well.  
“Thirty bucks these are the type of rich assholes who don’t think we deserve being paid more than a few dollars." Albus looked over to Rose when she spoke again, still looking at her reflection in the mirror.  
“Let’s hope they are generous.” Albus replied and put away the golden glitter spray once he was covered almost head to toe with it. His boss always complained about it because there was always glitter on the floor that didn’t seem to get off ever again but Albus didn’t care much about it. Teddy opened the door to the tiny room that was filled with three other dancers besides Rose and Albus. All of them had been specifically requested to dance exclusively for the bachelor party. Albus still wasn’t sure he should feel lucky about it or not but he guessed that not all of the men at the party were straight then. There were only three male dancers at the club, including Albus. He was sure they wouldn’t have requested a male for an only straight group.  
“The Zabini bachelor party is there. You better be ready.” Their bartender said and disappeared again.  
Zabini. Why did that name sound so familiar? Albus was sure he had heard it before and eventually it hit him. Blaise Zabini was a successful lawyer who also owned a couple of buildings and was involved in a couple of political issues. Rose was obsessed over reading all the gossip magazines and online news about the London high society and Albus remembered reading something about the upcoming Zabini wedding as well. The only son and heir of the Zabini empire, Matteo Zabini was getting married and apparently, they had picked this strip club for the bachelor party.  
Albus had seen Matteo Zabini and his group of friends on the front cover of different magazines before, Rose sometimes was telling him about them whenever there was an article featuring them in a magazine Rose had been reading. Albus had seen plenty of pictures about these young men, dismissing them as rich boys who didn’t know how it felt like to work for the money they spend, throwing it out of the window actually. It was a world Albus couldn’t even imagine to live in, he struggled with his rent and bills every month. The job paid enough to get by but sometimes the tip wasn’t as good as Albus hoped it to be and times could get hard then.  
Albus adjusted himself one last time. He wasn’t sure how he felt about dancing for those men but Albus couldn't do anything about it anyways. He took a deep breath before he followed Rose to the section that had been reserved for the bachelor party. Time to pretend to be happy.


	2. Chapter 02

Scorpius was sure that this night was going to be one that they all would remember. The blond had invested quite a bit of time into planning the bachelor party for his best friend since childhood and he was rather proud at the plan. He could already tell that their friends enjoyed themselves on their way to the club. Scorpius had ordered a limo to drive them there after aimlessly riding around the town for a while. They had music and drinks and a good time, laughing and chatting and making fun of Matteo because he was soon going to be trapped in a marriage. The Malfoy heir couldn’t be happier, to see all his friends together like that. They had grown up together, went to school together and had seen each other at their best and worst. Matteo was the first one to get married and Scorpius wanted to make sure that his best friend would never forget this day, his last day before he was officially going to be a husband.   
“I can't believe you are going to take us to a strip club.” Nico exclaimed and let his glass bump against Scorpius’. They were already at their fourth bottle of champagne after about half an hour but this evening, no one really seemed to care. They were seven in total, all of them the sons of London’s most powerful and influential families. They grew up with more money than they could possibly spend in a lifetime, going to the best schools and learnt to eventually take over their families’ empires one day.   
Most of them were on their best way to do so, with Matteo Zabini marrying the sister of Levi Flint, Camille. The families had been close ever since and Scorpius knew that this would happen one day. After all, Matteo had tried to ask her out since he had been seventeen, the girl turning fifteen back then. Scorpius thought they were a great couple; his best friend had been lucky to marry such a beautiful woman who was also intelligent and keeping him on the ground whenever he was about to act on one of his overwhelmingly stupid ideas. 

They arrived at the club about an hour later, most of them already tipsy with Scorpius leading the way. He had his arm wrapped around Matteo’s shoulders as he confidently passed the security guard at the entrance. He knew that everyone knew who they were and it didn’t require him to tell anyone his name as they were led to the tables that had been reserved for them.   
It wasn’t a high-class club like the ones they were used to but it was one of the few clubs that provided male and female dancers alike and since this evening was there for all of them to enjoy it and have some fun, Scorpius couldn’t have settled for a club with only female dancers.   
Once they were all seated, Scorpius waved over a red-haired girl in a golden bra, smirking at her. She was cute for sure and Scorpius tugged a twenty into the side of her bra, smiling confidently.   
“Make sure the drinks keep coming, yeah darling?” He said and tapped her arm before he turned back to his friends. There was another bottle of champagne waiting on the table and Scorpius reached for it, opening it with a loud noise. He was careless about everyone else around them; this night was for his best friend.   
“Today we are here to celebrate the last night out in freedom for our dear friend Meo,” Scorpius started, the other young men cheering while Matteo grinned happily.   
“Mate, I am glad to know that you found a woman who tolerates you on a daily basis, who is loving you, even though you are a big mouthed prat,” Scorpius continued, earning laughter from his friends and a playful death glare from Matteo.   
“Now, I don’t want to keep your attention away from for what you have been coming all the way here. Let us enjoy this night and celebrate!” Scorpius raised his glass and his friends did so as well, cheering loudly. Scorpius took the seat next to Matteo observing the club and his surroundings. He was pleased to see that the red-haired girl returned with a tray of drinks and he tugged another twenty into her bra. He smiled sweetly at her as she disappeared. The music that was playing wasn’t so bad and the blond could imagine that it would be looking rather nice to see someone dancing to it. There were two girls on the stage already. One fairly curvy, dark haired girl in white lace and Scorpius was sure it was supposed to remind the soon to be groom that he was going to get married. the lingerie reminded him strangely of a wedding dress. Matteo seemed happy with her though, eying the girl almost hungrily and Scorpius chuckled to himself. These girls would probably do a lot to get to spend a night with someone like Matteo Zabini. Or any of them, for that matter.   
Scorpius’ eyes trailed over the second girl on stage, a thin blonde that was swinging her hips sinfully and smiling at Scorpius. He leaned forward and tugged some money into her panties but then didn’t pay any attention to her. He was bored, watching girls dancing wasn’t exactly his cup of tea. Someone captured his attention then, a fairly small but well build man entered the stage and Scorpius leaned forward in his seat ot get a better look. He was handsome and the sweet smile made Scorpius want to pull him off the stage and get his hands all over him. He watched how the young man moved his body in a way that tightened Scorpius’ pants and made him forget about his rowdy friends for a moment. The blond shook his head a little and put in a smirk, taking a hundred pounds bill out of his pocket and raising his eyebrow.   
His friends seemed to be rather happy to watch the girls moving equally sinfully as the young man and Scorpius didn’t mind that he seemed to be the only one who had gotten his eye on him. He whistled, not loud enough to gain all the attention but loud enough for the dancer to look straight towards him. Scorpius’ smirk grew and he waved with the bill, crocking his finger to mention him to come over. The blonde admired how the dancer’s body sparkled in the light, giving his muscles more definition and making him stand out for sure. The young Malfoy couldn’t remember to ever have seen such a handsome man before.   
Scorpius reached out to tug the bill behind the hem of the dancer’s shorts, his hands brushing over his bare hip before he pulled his hand away. There was glitter on his hands but Scorpius didn’t mind. He smiled up at the dark-haired man, again raising his eyebrow.   
“Tell me your name, sweetheart.” He said, his voice smooth but demanding. It was clear that he wasn't going to let the man go before he wouldn't find out his name. The blond couldn’t really help but the dancer really had caught his attention and he wouldn’t let him off the hook easily. Scorpius was used to get what he wanted and this night he wanted all of this dancer’s attention, to see him moving to the music and to make sure that the man would remember him as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I try to make longer chapters in the future but I wanted to write at least something before I wont be able to update at all he next few days due to work!  
> Also, I feel like I'm not used to write long chapters since I've only done roleplaying the past years and now 1.2k per chapter feels long? I dont know, it feels weird to write such long paragraphs and chapters.  
> Anyways, let me know what you think about it!


	3. Chapter 03

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that this took me so long! I first was busy with work, then with preperations for the baptism of my godson and I was also working on a Scorbus one shot for my other current project, which took me a lot longer than I thought it would.  
> Now, enjoy! (:

On nights like this Albus didn’t mind his job so much. He enjoyed the dancing, he loved to move his body to the music, knowing that he could turn on men and women with the way he was swinging his hips. Sometimes the attention felt nice, to know that he was wanted, even though it was only temporary. Albus liked to see the desire in their eyes, burning through his skin and making the clients slipping the money into his pants. Some of the men that came to that club were loathsome, disgusting even and he then really wished he would do something else instead of getting touched by sweaty hands, by men who were clearly turned on, who grinned at him with a predator like smile. It used to make him shiver as he started that job, made him flinch away from it but eventually Albus had gotten used to it. The job was paying decently, it was enough to cover his bills and the tip was good most nights.   
Albus was smiling sweetly as he entered the stage, letting his eyes trail over the bachelor party. What he saw looked like the usual group of rich young man but there was one who managed to caught his attention. Usually, Albus wasn’t paying much attention to he guests and clients in the crowd but the blond man really stood out along his friends. Even in the dim light he could tell that the man had sharp cheek bones and well defined facial features, Albus could tell how handsome he was.   
Albus kept smiling as he walked over to the edge of the stage when the blond was making he motion for him to walk over there. The whistle for sure had caught his attention and it really wasn’t something he appreciated but he ignored it, not wanting to risk to offend the blond. After all, considering the amount of money he was going to hold in his hand, he was going to tip well.   
Albus could feel the stranger’s hand brushing over his skin after the money was tugged into his shorts and he resisted the urge to roll his eyes at that. He leaned down so that he was on eye level with the blond, resting his hand against his collar bone to keep himself steady. The clubs had strict no touching policy, both for guests and dancers alike. Small touches like this were fine though but Albus made sure to not overstep the rules that were set for them. Also, the rule had saved his life several times before and he was really thankful for that.   
“You might call me Al,” Albus hummed lowly, his body never fully stopped moving while he spoke to the blond man and the sweet, almost innocent smile never left his lips. It was dangerous for a dancer to give away the full name and while Albus found the blond intriguing, he wasn’t going to start to give away his full name to someone. 

 

Scorpius smirked at Albus, his eyes trailing down the fit body in front of him. He liked his lips and leaned forward a little in his seat as he kept looking at Albus with burning eyes, his smirk only growing a little.   
“I think I quite like you, Al,” Scorpius replied to the other man and leaned in even closer. It almost seemed like he was going to lean in enough to be able to kiss the dark haired man but instead he reached forward to pull on Albus’ leg, knocking him off his balance. It caused the dancer to fall forward, his knee resting on the seat between Scorpius’ knees and the blond grinned widely at how close the two were then.   
Albus yelped when he was knocked off his stage, trying to get a hold of one of the poles but he was too slow. He hadn’t thought the blond would actually knock him off the stage so he hadn’t seen that one coming. He almost crushed the blond but eventually managed to hold himself up, still smiling but he raised his eyebrow, a silent question what this little stunt was all about.   
“You know, I can be a little possessive. And, well, I know I’m far more generous than any of my friends here. But then, they don’t know a prize when its dancing in their face.” Scorpius reached into his pocket, pulling out another twenty and letting the bill trailing down Albus’ body. He started at his chest, the money only just gently caressing the glittery skin as Scorpius trailed it down until it reached the hem of the shorts. The movement made Albus shiver just lightly and the words were spinning in his head, so different from the usual compliments he was hearing from the clients and guests in the club. There was something about the blond that Albus couldn’t quite explain but he wanted to hear more, wanting the smooth voice to fill his head, whispering filthy promises. Hell, he was supposed to be the one to seduce the men in front of him.   
“How much for a private dance?” The question snapped Albus from his thoughts and he swallowed thickly before he replied.   
“I heard you are the groom’s best man. Do you really want to leave him alone at his bachelor party?” Albus sounded innocent, smiling sweetly like he wasn’t even able to hurt a fly. He knew he could come off like this easily, looking sweet and adorable and it was exactly what most men found so intriguing about him. Albus leaned back slightly, his knee still on the seat between Scorpius’ legs but his back was arched, putting his body on display for the blond man.   
Scorpius didn’t care how much a private dance would be, he had the money and he would get it anyways. He always got what he wanted and this night, he wanted the young dancer, preferably alone, only dancing for his eyes only.   
“I think he is more than entertained,” Scorpius replied, glancing over to his friends, who were more than happy to watch the two women on stage and drinking shots, laughing and joking and shoving themselves around a little, being rowdy as always.   
“Maybe you should enjoy another drink another drink with your friends before I might dance for only you to watch me,” Albus hummed, fully aware of the way Scorpius’ was looking at him after glancing at his friends. The blond probably hadn’t expected a conversation to form between them, or maybe he was surprised that Albus considered giving him a private show. However, he used the moment of surprise and reached back towards the stage, gripping a pole and using the strength of his arms and upper body to pull himself back on stage.   
“Maybe? You certainly know how to keep your guests excited,” Scorpius grinned when the other man pulled himself away from him, eyes fixed to the man as the muscles flexed under the light, the glitter reflexing it and making the movements even more sensual then they already were. The blond was about to say more but the waitress in the golden lingerie returned with more drinks and he was distracted for a moment. It was enough time for Albus to slip backstage for a break, a little breathless and his head spinning with thoughts. 

“I thought I was supposed to be the center of attention?” Matteo exclaimed, shoving Scorpius playfully as the blond watched the dancer disappear. Scorpius huffed and then laughed, slipping the waitress another twenty and looking at his best friend.   
“You might become the center of attention when you get an ass like that and learn to dance as equally good as this one,” He laughed and nodded towards the stage where Albus had been moments before. The group laughed and Matteo shook his head but he wasn’t going to say anything about it.   
Scorpius’ thoughts wandered off to the man on stage. He wasn’t only handsome but also seemed to be clever, at least he knew how to get himself out of a situation and, for Scorpius, it seemed like he had been clearly flirting with him as well. He sipped from his drink, green eyes and a lean body clouding his thoughts. He wanted the man, more than any other man he had ever wanted before and he would be dammed if he wasn’t going to get his chance. 

Albus slumped down on a chair in the back room, taking a deep breath. He normally wasn’t holding conversations with his clients, why would he? This blond man though, he managed to crawl under Albus’ skin and he wasn’t sure what he was thinking about that. He felt vulnerable in a way and also excited but he also knew that he shouldn’t put too much thought into it. He looked into the mirror once again, fixing a few strands of hair that were falling into his face and reapplied some glitter from where it had worn off after the encounter with the man. Albus also stored the tip he had made so far into his locker before he went back on stage, a nervous flutter in his stomach but a pretty smile on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I first planned to write each chapter from only one perspective like you do in roleplays since that was inspired by one. I then realized that it wont work because a) the chapters will be rather short and b) I'll have a lot of double content which I try to avoid as much as I can.  
> Tell me how you like the switch of perspective because I'm not quite sure what I think about it either.


End file.
